


Saint Bernard Sits At The Top Of The Driveway

by Theceilingfan213



Series: Trans MCYT [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Good dad Philza, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), I still have no clue how to tag, Panic Attacks, Trans Character, Trans Fundy (mentioned), Trans Male Character, Trans Ranboo, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), awkward techno, but we love him anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theceilingfan213/pseuds/Theceilingfan213
Summary: Ranboo breaks his last binder and Phil steps inooc probablynot proofread
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Trans MCYT [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097756
Comments: 6
Kudos: 950





	Saint Bernard Sits At The Top Of The Driveway

**Author's Note:**

> Woah Took a break from writing (aka grinded skyblock for hours on end) and then come back with a story more than 3000 words long what?  
> I usually do requests but I had this idea and literally could not stop thinking about it until I wrote it 
> 
> Sorry for any inaccuracies, I don't personally have a binder myself and I'm sure they don't break easily but shhhh
> 
> Title from Saint Bernard by Lincoln cause I said so 
> 
> -As always, not proofread-

Ranboo sat alone in Techno’s seeming to be living room with his thoughts after Philza left him. He was grateful that the man allowed him to stay in his home, or at least close to his home, and treat him with kindness. The battle had ended not too long ago and Ranboo had yet to check over himself for any injuries he may not have noticed. He doubted he even had any as he never engaged in combat with anyone and was only followed by a wither for a while. He took off his armor and brought his hair out of its hiding spot where it had been so he wouldn’t lose it during the battle. It was only then did he notice the burn on the side of his suit, a spot where his armor couldn’t protect him properly.

He tore off his blazer and tie, throwing them to the side, not caring where they landed, to further inspect the damage. He could see his fur but luckily the wound wasn’t too big, just a rather small burn with singed fur surrounding it. Ranboo sighed in relief and went searching through Techno’s chests, trying to find the proper material to treat the wound. Once he acquired them, he figured he should also take off his button-up shirt and therefore find a place more private than in the middle of Techno’s living room. He went down the latter and ended up in a room with two mobs and a cow. 

He mixed together the ingredients and started unbuttoning his button-up. As he did, a horrible realization came across him. His binder also got burnt. He looked at his side to confirm his suspicions and there was a big burned hole in the side of his binder. Ranboo froze for a moment. He knew he shouldn’t have worn a binder into battle but he did anyway, only worried about straining himself slightly rather than the actual binder breaking. Before he continued to think of the matter, Ranboo quickly took off the binder as well and addressed the wound, not wanting to accidentally leave it off. He grabbed his button-up again and put it on, not buttoning it though, and grabbed the binder to try to assess whether he could still use it. The sides were barely holding on together, most of the material burnt from whatever fire hit it. Ranboo was disappointed to have lost a binder, he only owned three and each were precious to him but he supposed he could live with only two.

Just then, Ranboo had a realization. He left the rest of his binders in his house. He was too caught up in the preparation of the battle to remember to take them. Just something else he forgot. Ranboo’s eyes teared up as he hunched over himself, clenching his only binder against his chest in his clawed hands. A sob ripped out of his throat as he mourned the loss of his binders, his comfort that he was who he said he is. Ranboo knew realistically he could just buy new ones. However, he didn’t know where to buy them in this SMP. He came to the SMP with the three binders so he never had a reason to have to buy more. Getting new ones would mean having to ask someone. Asking someone would mean they would know he wasn’t who he said he was. They would know that he was just lying, desperately trying to be someone who he wasn’t born as. Ranboo cried harder at the fact and stayed hunched over on the ground for what seemed like hours until he finally stopped.

It would be fine, right? He could just wear the binder he has left, right? It still technically worked just fine so that means it would be fine. Deep down, Ranboo knew that there wasn’t much left in it. It was barely staying together. Once it broke… Ranboo didn’t want to think about it. He picked himself off the ground, dusting off his pants. He put back on the binder and his crown, buttoned a few button’s on his button-up and made his way up the ladder to search for new clothes. He got to what appeared to be a bedroom with a bed in a corner and a bell above an emerald block. He lightly hit the bell, smiling slightly as it rang, and made his way to the dresser on the farthest corner of the room. He wasn’t sure if Techno and Phil would be mad at him for stealing their clothes but, as much as he didn’t want to risk upsetting them, he couldn’t walk around with a huge hole in his clothes in a snowy biome. Besides, he was going to need a thicker jacket to ensure the snow wouldn’t melt through his clothes too easily and burn him. He threw open the dresser and was greeted by soft blues matched with dark reds and white furs. He picked up the get it, slightly wrinkled and seeming to not have been used for at least a couple of weeks. It was perfect for the wintery biome, a soft dark red long sleeve shirt with a thick light blue sleeveless shirt (?) to go over it and finished with a dark blue cloak lined with thick sheep's wool. He swiftly changed clothes, choosing to keep his pants as the others were too short, and looked in the mirror. Obviously, Techno was way shorter than Ranboo and the clothing reflected that. the sleeves of the shirt stopping a little after his elbows and the cloak not even reaching his hands. It would have to do. The bed was appealing to Ranboo as the exhaustion of the day caught up to him. He knew he couldn’t just sleep in one of their beds, especially after they had just offered their hospitality to him, but he couldn’t help it. Besides, just a couple of minutes of his eyes being shut shouldn’t hurt, right? ‘Just 5 minutes’ Ranboo thought to himself as he took off his bunder, curled up on the too-small bed, and drifted off to sleep.

-

Ranboo slowly made his way back to the waking world only to be greeted by an unfamiliar room. He freaked out for a second before remembering where he was. He looked out of the window, the light reflecting off of the snow binding him for a moment. ‘Why did no one wake me up?’ Ranboo was confused. Unless Techno and Philza spent all day out, then where did they sleep? Why didn’t they just wake him so he could move? Ranboo just shook his head, put back on his binder, and went down the ladder. Ranboo felt like he was prepared for any sight, especially after watching L’manberg, his home, being destroyed before his very eyes. However, nothing could prepare him to see the Blood God himself passed out on the couch snoring lightly, mask off and hair loose and messy. Ranboo was unsure of what to do for a moment, not wanting to wake up Techno, and decided to go outside. He quietly crept outside, surprised to find Philza already outside, wings outstretched to their full wingspan as he stretched. 

Ranboo cleared his throat to get Phil’s attention. “Hey Phil” Ranboo greeted awkwardly, walking up besides Phil. “Hi mate,” Phil gave his usual greeting and they fell into a comfortable silence. “Why didn’t you move me last night? You know you could’ve woken me up, right? I’m the one who owes you guy’s for taking me in, Techno shouldn’t have had to give up his bed just for me.” Ranboo rambled slightly and Phil just smiled. “You were exhausted, I mean we all were but you just had to watch L’manberg get destroyed and participate in a battle you never signed up to be in. Besides, you’re still a kid.” Ranboo stayed silent after that and turned his gave to the rising sun. Again, silence overtook them as they both watched the half-way risen sun continue to rise. At some point, it started to snow lightly, Ranboo slightly freaking out and turning to go back inside before Phil grabbed him, pulling him against him and shielding him from the snow with a protective wing. 

“So, want to help me build a farm today? If you’re up to it of course” Phil broke the silence once the sun had finally risen and the snow had long stopped. Ranboo nodded, taking a step back from Phil and smiling. Phil smiled back and they both went to gather the necessary supplies.

-

The farm was almost done. Techno had come outside a while ago, hair tamed and mask on, to offer them some food, which both Ranboo and Philza accepted immediately. Now that the farm was almost done, Ranboo found himself relaxing slightly. It wasn’t very hard work, he was just scared of misplacing a block and pissing off Phil. “Hey Ranboo, can you put a block up there” Phil called from the front of the farm, having gone there to judge if anything was missing. Ranboo stretched up to place the block, hearing something tear in the process. Ranboo’s brain short-circuited as he realized his binder just tore. He quickly grabbed at his chest, hoping the binder wouldn’t fall out of his shirt. “You good mate?” Phil questioned. Ranboo quickly looked at him, eyes filled with panic, and he ran towards the house, ignoring Phil’s concerned yelling. He burst in through the door, passing a surprised Techno as he launched himself down the ladder and to the room he was in yesterday. He found another ladder that leads lower, vaguely recognizing it as the ladder that leads to Tommy’s former room, and he slid down in. He curled up in a corner, breathing picking up and heart beating in his ears. He brought his knees up to his chest, covering his ears with his hands and eyes squeezed shut as ghastly tears fought their way through. They were going to find out. They were going to hate him for it. He continued to struggle to breathe until he was vaguely aware of something touching his hair. He looked up with watery eyes, making brief eye-contact with a hatless Philza that caused him to violently flinch. He saw Phil quickly look away from him once he realized what he had done and he crouched in front of Ranboo. “Ranboo, can you hear me?” Phil asked in a caring tone. Ranboo offered a shaky nod in response, still trying to find some air. “Okay, I need you to follow my breathing, alright?” Philza gently pried away one of his hands and placed it on his chest as he gave an exaggerated breath in and slowly released it. Ranboo tried his best to copy Phil, but he just couldn’t, causing him to panic more. “I-I-I ca-an’t” Ranboo managed to stutter out, ripping his hand out of Philza’s grasp and shaking his head. Phil simply grabbed his hand again and placed it on his chest again, holding it with a gentle, but firm grip. “Yes, you can. Just focus on my breathing, on my heartbeat, on the feeling of my shirt, the feeling of my hat on your head” Phil comforted, only then giving Ranboo the realization that he was wearing Phil’s hat. 

Slowly, little by little, Ranboo’s breathing began to even out and he felt exhausted. “Can I hug you?” Phil asked carefully. A small nod and suddenly Ranboo was engulfed in Philza’s wings, feeling safer than he had in months. They sat there, on the floor, for what seemed to be hours before Phil asked if he wanted to move to the living room. Ranboo agreed and they went up the ladders to the living room, two cups of lightly steaming tea on the table and a blanket neatly folded on the couch, seemingly prepared by Techno. When they sat on the couch, Ranboo was again wrapped in a protective wing and pulled closer to Philza, who just handed him the blanket and a mug of tea. “Can you tell me what happened?” The question Ranboo had been dreading. “You don’t have to if you don’t want it, it's fine,” Philza added quickly after seeing Ranboo’s reaction to the question. Ranboo mentally debated whether or not he should tell Phil or not. Ultimately, he decided he should, despite his fears, Phil would probably find out someday anyway. 

Carefully, Ranboo reached under his shirts and pulled out the now useless binder, and handed it to Phil. “I’m trans” Ranboo stared straight out of the window, not wanting to see Philza’s face of disgust. “Do you have any more binders?” Philza finally asked, not giving the reaction Ranboo had been anticipating. “You’re- You’re not mad?” Ranboo looked at Philza, shocked. “What? Of course not, don’t be ridiculous! Now answer the question, do you have any more binders?” Phil acted so casual about the situation that Ranboo could barely comprehend what was just said. Eventually, Ranboo gave a response, “Um- no, I left them in L’manberg and, well, you know what happened to that place.” A look of slight guilt briefly crossed Philza’s face before he nodded, giving a small hum of acknowledgment. Assuming the conversation was over, Ranboo looked back out of the window, occasionally sipping his tea until it was finished. Feeling comfortable and safe, Ranboo snuggled closer to Philza and let his eyes close.

-

When Philza looked down at Ranboo, the poor kid was asleep. Of course, he was, panic attacks were draining, both mentally and physically. Gently, he pried the cup that Ranboo was still holding out of his grasp and set it on the table. He slowly got up, slipping a pillow under Ranboo’s head and throwing the blanket over him. Making sure the boy was comfortable, Philza quietly made his way up the ladder to Techno’s room. “How is he?” Techno asked once Phil peeked his head in. “He’s alright, asleep on the couch right now” Phil responded as he pulled himself up and into the room. “Speaking of which, I just came up here to say I have an errand to run, I’ll be back hopefully by tomorrow morning. Can you just make sure Ranboo is alright tomorrow?” Phil informed Techno. “Yeah, of course.” Techno walked over to Philza and gave him a quick, rare hug, “stay safe, take Carl if you need.” 

“I will, and thank you” And with that Philza left, taking Carl and leaving.

-

Ranboo woke up still feeling bone-tired as if he hadn’t slept at all. The first thing he was aware of was the smell of stew cooking. The next thing he noticed was the uncomfortableness that came with him not wearing his binder but he shoved it down for the moment. Slowly, Ranboo sat up and peered into the kitchen, catching a glimpse of Technoblade at the stove stirring a pot. Techno looks over at him, maskless, and offers a small smile before gesturing to the dining table and turning back to the pot. Ranboo got the memo and made his way to the table and taking a seat, noticing Philza’s hat at the table but no Philza in sight. Techno brought over two bowls of stew, placing one in front of Ranboo and one for himself, and they both began eating. “So, how are you feeling today.” Techno filled the silence. “Good, I guess. I feel exhausted though” Ranboo responded and they faded into an awkward silence. “Where’s Phil?” Ranboo asked, still noticing the lack of the winged man. “He went on an errand,” Techno said nonchalantly. An errand? That’s weird. Unless he was just trying to get away from Ranboo for being a monstrosity, the poisonous thoughts leaked into his brain before he could even attempt to stop it. Why did he even expect to find acceptance? Phil probably went to L’manberg, or what was left of it anyway, to tell everyone about what an imposter he was. Ranboo’s hands began to shake slightly, eyes watering. Suddenly, the door burst open and Philza stepped inside, roughly shutting the door behind him. He stepped into the kitchen, a bag in hand, and smiled a greeting at both of them. Techno nodded at Philza, picking up his empty bowl and making his way out of the kitchen, leaving Ranboo alone with Phil. “How ya feeling mate?” Philza asked cheerfully as he sat down in the seat across from Ranboo. Ranboo was still internally freaking out. “I’m fine” He quietly mumbled out. Phil took notice of his downcast mood and asked, “What’s wrong?” Ranboo suddenly looked at him or looked at his chin at least. “I thought you left because you didn’t want to be around me anymore” Ranboo’s confession was quick but left Philza feeling guilty for even making the boy feel that. “No, no no, never” Phil was quick to reassure, “I was just getting you something!” He excitedly pulled the bag from under the table and handed it to Ranboo with a smile. 

Ranboo felt confused, unsure of what the bag could contain. He cautiously opened the bag and stuck his hand inside, his hand coming into contact with some sort of fabric. He pulled it out. It was a binder. A brand new one, one without a hole in it and one that wasn’t blown up. Ranboo made quick, shocked, eye-contact with Phil before grabbing the bottom of the bag and dumping the rest of the contents out. Four more binders fell out. He checked them, all of them were in his size. Ranboo felt tears collect in his eyes and he again looked at Phil before jumping over the table and hugging Phil as if his life depended on it. “Thank you..” Ranboo didn’t have any words. “It’s no problem! You deserve to feel comfortable with yourself and I’m so sorry we blew up your other ones, this was the least I could do.” Philza rubbed comforting circles into Ranboo’s back, Ranboo’s tail swishing excitedly. “How did you know where to buy some?” Ranboo asked the question that plagued his mind. “Fundy’s trans. He’s my grandson so I obviously went with him to buy some binders” Ranboo couldn’t believe it. He had been scared so much about coming out and he was around another trans person without even realizing it? And it was apparently common knowledge? Ranboo couldn’t feel happier, feeling as though a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Eventually, Philza pulled away, “You should go put on a binder, make sure they fit okay. I got the same brand and size from your previous one but I still want you to make sure it fits how it's supposed to.”

Ranboo grabbed a binder and ran to the ladder, going into another room and putting on the binder. Ranboo looked into the mirror and felt right, he felt good. And he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to end fics XD  
> I actually had a lot of fun writing this! This is the longest thing I've ever written(6 google doc pages long), the second being some crack fic I wrote about my friends.  
> I do have plans to write more in the future, probably requests so make requests if you want too! I do a lot of trans writing but I do want to branch out to other things too so I guess whatever!
> 
> Speaking of requests, my next fic should be a request inwhich Tommy uses it/its pronouns. I got really excited when I saw this prompt and wanted to do it but got slightly scared at the fact that I know it/its pronouns are slightly controversial to some people and I didn't want to offend anyone/recieve hate but whatever I'll probably write it anyways XD
> 
> As always, comments and Kudos are appericiated!
> 
> Stay safe, stay hydrated, bind safely!
> 
> You're all valid <3


End file.
